


The Dragel Handbook

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glossary and future ficlet collection for the fanfiction epic, There Be Dragons, Harry, to house additional scenes and extra information on Dragels and Dragel society, as well as a complete OC Character List, broken down by Circle and rank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to ask.

This is a constantly evolving Table of Contents, a rather loose guideline on what to expect in the following chapters. The order may be slightly shifted/different than what is marked below. 

Table of Contents.

1\. General Overview

2\. Basic Dragel Forms

3\. Types of Dragel Circles

4\. Dragel Rankings

4a) OC Character List

5\. Alpha

6\. Beta

7\. Royal

8\. Rheyo

9\. Pareya

10\. Gheyo

11\. Advisor

12\. Healer

13\. Carrier

14\. Submissive

15\. Realignment Period

16\. Behaviors and Quirks 

17\. Aqua-kin'e (Merrow)

18\. Saurdahn

19\. Mentors

20\. Immortals

21\. Ancient Magic

22\. Death

23\. Mating Rituals—the four courtship items and the heartcry, soulcry

24\. The Royal Council

25\. The Elder Council (from the noble houses)

26\. The Hunting Season

27\. Prophecy of 1000 Years/Nights

28\. Fabrine

29\. Torvak

30\. Hellhounds

31\. Grim Reapers

32\. List of Dragel Spells

33\. Transportation Spells

34\. Caspers

35\. Elements

36\. The Four Elemental Clans

37\. Silvertongue

38\. Power Levels

39\. Nevarah

40\. Nytura

41\. Blood Traitors and Blacklisted Dragels


	2. General Overview

**General Overview**

* * *

Dragel's are considered to be an extinct breed of a humanoid-elemental-dragon hybrid by the M.O.M. They are the result of a successful triad bonding between a powerful wizard, a Saurdahn warrior(See chapter 18 for Saurdahn)and an equally powerful and sentient dragon from one of the four elemental clans(See chapter 36 for the 4 Elemental Clans).

Considered as powerful and beautiful creatures of grace and lethal skill, Dragels are often found in a human-like form. They have anywhere from four to six alternate forms and a true form, which shows their complete dragon self in all its scaled glory. Children learn from childhood which forms to use and how to quickly shift between them. The most common forms used are the human-like appearance, scales in human appearance, or a humanoid winged form, smiliar to that of 'Angels' with scaled, spined wings protruding from the shoulder-blades and sized according to the dominant element of the Dragel.

In their true form, a Dragel's massive physical size and magical power poses a severe threat and as such, the Ministry of Magic has forbidden them to appear in their true forms. When such measures were protested, Dragel's were consequently classified as magical creatures and treated as such, in spite of their attributed power and intelligence. This treatment of their kind led to a silent rebellion in which Dragels removed themselves from wizarding and muggle society to live in their own world (Nevarah, see chapter 39) and allowed the M.O.M. to label them extinct.

Dragel's are known for manipulation of wild magic—untamed, raw, magical power, with links to Ancient Magic (see chapter 21, Ancient Magic). Their ability to harness and control it made them targets for power-hungry poachers and political parties, as a Dragel's life is stake on honor and loyalty. Rather than yielding, a Dragel would prefer death to keep their honor and loyalties intact.

Dragel society and interactions between their own kind are defined by groups known as circles(See Chapter 3, Dragel Circles). They are fiercely protective of their circles, of which there are roughly about three specific types,—immediate family, friends, and mates—and will gladly sacrifice anything to keep their circles safe and sound. During the early history of wizarding wars, when Dragels lived among Wizards and Muggles, they were excused from combat due to the potentially unlimited amount of destruction they could cause in their true forms-and even in their suppressed human-like bodies. Also as Dragel's are loyal to their own kind, they refuse to fight with each other, unless there are no other options or their nature deems otherwise, resulting in a stalemate for both parties if two factions attempt to engage in battle with Dragels as their primary "weapons".

Dragels use circles to classify their mateships and friendships, often beginning with a minimum of three, an Alpha dominant, a Beta dominant and a submissive Bearer, to produce young. A mateship is initiated by the submissive, who emits a call of a certain intensity. A heartcry will summon potential mates and a soulcry will summon soulmates(see chapter 23, Mating Rituals). Elaborate courting rituals vary by elemental clan and there are four stages beginning with a courtship, an engagement period, and a bonding , following by the mating. A mateship is formed based on the potential elements in a submissive and the intensity of the submissive's magical signature.

The largest known mateship recorded by the M.O.M. was twenty-seven bonded which produced twelve Dragel children. There are no other details on this Dragel circle.

* * *

**Personality and Inter-Circle Politics  
**

* * *

Dragels are very affectionate and colorful creatures to each other in private. The submissive is often showered in constant hugs, kisses, touches and cuddles, unless they prefer otherwise. In a family circle, it is natural for all children to revert to their expected rankings within it(The Beta's Child, the Alpha's Child, etc), even if they have their own mated circles, as it allows everyone to operate on a familiar standing ground. In this way, a child is always a child in their parents eyes and therefore, is always loved, cherished and protected. This is not to say that there is no level of maturity, but as circles change and grow throughout the centuries, it allows common ground between Dragels who have not seen each other in decades.

Unmated Dragels can become extremely dangerous and depressed if they do not find suitable mates within the first five years of their initial Inheritance. They thrive and feed on the love and approval of their circle and the lack of such closeness can cause many issues, both physical, mental and emotional. In some cases, a strong family circle can curb the need for a mated circle, providing the affection and extra energy needed for the submissive individual.

If an important mate dies, the entire circle will mourn as a whole and all scales turn black for a period of time. If a disobedient mate is disowned or banished as punishment, sometimes Dragels will attempt to remove the mating mark given to them by that mate at the expense of their own life or they may undergo extreme rituals to have all traces of said mate removed from them. Banishment or being disowned is a serious punishment among family circles and not to be taken lightly, ever. There are very few recordings of a banished child or mate ever being accepted back into a family or mated circle. In this case, the choice to readmit the mate lies with the Alpha alone, while the Submissive shares significant power and influence over the circle, this is one choice they are not permitted to make. As an Alpha's primary function is to look after the wellbeing of their Submissive, however, it is unlikely that they would refuse their Submissive's plea to accept the mate back in the fold, if it will affect the wellbeing of their circle.

* * *

**Value**

* * *

Dragel scales, hairs, fluids and organs are invaluable in potions and rituals, particularly Blood Magic, due to the residual magical energy that resides within them. Dragel's are classified as dark creatures, even though they are naturally boderline and it is speculated by the M.O.M. that the sole reason they are extinct is because they were hunted to extinction. There are several specimens on display in the Magical Museum of History, despite several attempts to steal the remains throughout the years. They are considered priceless artifacts.

At present, Dragels remain as creatures of legend and are often used in children's fairytales and depicted as monsters. They are still regarded as legendary creatures among other creatures, such as Werewolves, Vampires and Torvaks(see chapter 29).


	3. Dragel Circles

** Types of Dragel Circles **

* * *

**Basic Circles**

* * *

Primary Circle-Immediate Family

This circle includes the entire circle for the father, mother and carrier and all mates within this circle. The title of Mother and Father is given to the Alpha and Sub, unless the child is born of a different mate and then titles of Papa and Mama are assigned to the respective parents.

For example, if the child is born of the Beta and the Sub, the Alpha is Father, the Beta is Papa and Sub is Mama.

* * *

Secondary Circle-Close Friends

This circle consists of any individual a Dragel deems worthy of their friendship, with no discriminating whatsoever. The Dragel will often show the same fierce protection of a friend that they would a mate, even to their own family or mates, to keep this individual.

An example of this is Harry's protectiveness over Luna and Hermione. He sees them as friends and will defend them, even to his mates.

* * *

Third Circle-Mated Circle.

Dragels use circles to classify their mateships. There is always a minimum of three, an Alpha dominant, a Beta dominant and a submissive Bearer, to produce young. A mateship is initiated by the submissive, who emits a call of a certain intensity. A heartcry will summon potential mates and a soulcry will summon soulmates. Elaborate courting rituals vary by elemental clan and there are four stages beginning with a courtship, an engagement period, and a bonding , following by the mating. A mateship is formed based on the potential elements in a submissive and the intensity of the submissive's magical signature.

* * *

**Specific Circles**

* * *

**Pareyic Coven (Protectors Circle)  
**

When there are more than five hands of Pareya in a mated circle, the circle becomes a Pareyic Coven. A Pareyic Coven is formed when the Sub accepts more Protectors than necessary into a circle and the Protectors form their own intra-circle to keep from overwhelming their mates by smothering them.

Covens in Dragel Society often take on teaching positions, reducing the necessity of mainstream school system. In a Pareyic Coven, most Healers are trained and young Pareya are trained if they come into their inheritance and are not Dragel-raised, then rather than attending a school or being assigned a mentor, if the child had specific Pareyic tendencies, they are adopted into the circle and trained accordingly. Pareyic Covens also fill the gap, taking in any orphaned children, a typical ranking system for them would be as follows.

Alpha-Sub

Rheyo(an elected beta, usually the original Pareya)

Pareya (Oracle=Original Pareya in the circle)

Deracle

Toracle

Eracle

Sehpracle

Oracle

Students

* * *

**Military Circle (Fighters Circle)**

When there are more than seven hands of Gheyo in a mated circle, the it becomes a Military Circle. If a Sub feels insecure, they will include several hands of Gheyo(fighter) to make themselves feel more protected or to keep their family(Children, specifically, safe), if there are more mates than fighters, the circle is not classified as "Military".

As like in a Pareyic Coven, the Gheyos form a second hierarchy amongst themselves, unless the Alpha has fighting tendencies. In this case, all Gheyos join a Military circle, even if they have alpha tendencies. Military circles are formed strictly according to element, meaning there are Air Military Circles that are under the jurisdiction of the Air Elemental Clan, Fire Military circles under the jurisdiction of the Fire Elemental Clan and so forth.

Circles of differing elements can meet and train with each other, but there is never a mixed element circle among Gheyos.

Most circles keep their ranks together by weekly or monthly duels and fights, where the Alpha is defined as the winner and fights to keep the position. The Alpha also keeps the "sub" as prize for winning, allowing a rotating authority in Military circles. Each circle has their own unique take on this basic setup and while Military circles can be brutal, they are not abusive, but to an outside, it may seem unnecessarily cruel in some of the punishments or training regimens.

A basic Military circle holds the following positions:

Alpha-Sub

Beta-Royal or Advisor

Gheyo-ACE(For the following Ranks, Gender does not matter to hold the title of King, Queen, etc, it is given in according to skill)

Gheyo King

Gheyo Queen

Gheyo Prince

Gheyo Princess

Gheyo Joker/Jester

Gheyo Squire/Knight


	4. Dragel Rankings

**Dragel Rankings**

* * *

Rankings Within a Circle and titles:

Break-down of the ranking system in a mated Dragel Circle, in order of their ranks to each other. Every individual starts out as a Sub, but by the time they are of age, certain circumstances determine what they will be. See specific chapters for greater detail into each type and their intended functions, the list below is a tiered map with the maximum ranks (5 Pareya, 7 Gheyo) outlined for a basic circle with no inclinations:

* * *

*The Asterisk denotes rankings falling below the current main title.

* * *

Alpha - Sub (on the same level, technically, as an Alpha, they are equal)

*Dru Sub (in the case of twin subs, is dominant to the Lyte Sub/Twin)

*Lyte Sub (is lower in ranking to Dru Sub)

Beta and/or Royal (also on the same level, an equal standing like the Sub and Alpha)

Pareya.

*Pareya Deracle (protects entire circle except for Sub. Will actively protect all in the face of danger, but is submissive to the Toracle).

*Pareya Toracle(Protects submissive and Deracle only. Will actively ignore other "mates" in the face of danger).

Advisor

Healer

Gheyo ACE-(For the following Ranks, Gender does not matter to hold the title of King, Queen, etc, it is given in according to skill)

*Gheyo King

*Gheyo Queen

*Gheyo Prince

*Gheyo Princess

*Gheyo Joker

*Gheyo Squire.

Companion

Carrier

* * *

If the circle is "overtaken" or merged into another circle, then the new rankings are as follows.

* * *

Alpha-Sub

Rheyo (elected Beta by all, to help bridge between the old and new circles, sometimes it is the former alpha, if the authority is not to be shared)

Beta (former Alpha or former Beta),

Eta-if former Alpha takes the title of Beta, then the Beta becomes "Eta" this is rarely used however, because most circles try to keep the chief rankings solid, to minimize upheaval.

Pareya

Advisor

Healer

Gheyo

Companion

Carrier

* * *

Reasons for a Circle Merging:

A circle might merge if an important mate dies.

If the entire circle is wagered in a duel.

Political maneuvering.

Wishes of both Subs

Wishes of both Alphas

 


	5. List of OC Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a comprehensive list. Some descriptions are missing. The Kalzik family circle will be sorted later.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER LIST AND REFERENCES FOR TBDH Fic**

* * *

**Names are in Alphabetical order, Circles are included by the Circle Name.**

* * *

**"Niko" Nikolandria Forsythe**

·Long black hair, used for storing her power. Familiar of the Necromancer, Tavit. She is an Immortal and her power is Possession. She knows a good chunk of Immortal history and has ties with Death, herself. She is flippant, rude and manipulative. She is friends with Aiden and the twenty high Immortals. She was once a near lover of Tom Marvelo Riddle, before he became Lord Voldemort. She has extensive mind magics as well, which aid in her possessions. She has possessed Harry, Draco and Meg.

**Aiden**

·Black hair, red eyes, pale skin. The first Hound and by default, the original Hellhound. He is a companion to Death, currently in disgrace for a crime he cannot prove himself innocent of. He was called by Death when Voldemort summoned her for a ritual. He stumbled over Hermione, who suffered from a near, assisted suicide.

**Alejandro Kalzik**

·Tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Alpha personality. Third oldest son among the Kalzik's. He is one of Quinn's many older brothers and he has a very blunt, brusque personality. Prior to "The Accident", he did not get along with Quinn at all, afterwards, the brothers reworked their relationship and are somewhat more brotherly now.

**Arturo Kalzik (Deceased)**

·Alejandro's father, who died in an honorable battle between Gheyos, acting on the representation of the Kalzik circle. He was known for a very short temper and spoke three languages.

**Bharin Kalzik**

·Jamaican. Dreadlocks, dark skin, scarred wings, dark eyes. Quinn's unofficial guardian/mentor, and a Gheyo in the Kalzik circle. He filled the spot created when Arturo died. As such, Alejandro does not like him very much. Bharin was admitted to the circle because of his ability to handle Quinn, shortly after The Accident, and then for his fighting abilities in claiming his right to care for Quinn, in the capacity of a mentor. Gheyos do not take mentorship positions, generally, only Pareyas or Subs do. Quinn and Bharin and Ilsa and Theo are exceptions to this.

**Calida**

·Spanish. Dark skin, black hair, brown eyes and bilingual. Calida is the current carrier in the Snape circle, chosen by Terius. She has a long history of successful pregnancies and a cheerful personality. She carried a child for Terius' sister and that recommendation landed her as Draco's carrier. She is the first dragel to give Harry a transfer of information and fuss over him a little bit, sharing tidbits of dragel life and duty. She is wary of Severus, but doesn't mind Terius or Draco.

**Captain Garrow of Lady Pai**

·An officer in the military circle of Lady Paielda. He personally trained Mimei and as such, personally made the request for her to join Dahlia and Wikhn at the clinic. He is a harsh taskmaster, but treats Mimei as if she were his daughter, because she reminds him of his wife.

**Dyshoka Kalzik**

·Indian. Dark skin, dark eyes, ebony hair. The only single daughter in the Kalzik family. This is rare because all females born into the Kalzik family, come in pairs, triplets or more. A single daughter is very, very rare. Dyshoka has a Beta personality and she is often considered a peacemaker. She likes Quinn and gets along with him better now, after The Accident.

**Emily**

·Kyle's werewolf girlfriend. She is trained in dark-creature wrangling, able to help track her own werekind and works with hellhounds and vampires. She met Quinn when he first applied to become a Medic and then met Kyle through Quinn and took a liking to him. Her werewolf nature eventually saw Kyle as a suitable mate and she has declared him as her steady boyfriend. They have not completed a mating nor officially declared their intentions towards each other. Emily is bi.

**Farnati Kalzik**

·Indian. Dark skin, dark eyes, dark brown hair. A twin daughter in the Kalzik family, her twin sister is Karnati. She is wary of Quinn, remembering what he was like before The Accident. She is generally a quick-footed and light-tongued dragel.

**Hiram Kalzik (Lord of the family)**

·Peach-tinted skin, chocolate-brown hair, gold eyes. The Alpha of the Kalzik family. He is a strong head of the house and holds a position in Dragel court as Lord Kalzik. He is often away on business and leaves his Sub, Surajini, to the care of the Beta and her children. He is trying to work on a compromise so he can spend more time at home and misses being with his family. He is, however, very traditional, as is his wife(the sub).

**·Karnati Kalzik**

·Dark skin, dark hair, golden eyes. One of the Kalzik daughters, the twin sister to Farnati. She is also wary of Quinn and tends to be a little more fussy.

**·Kyle Kalzik**

·Fae, Forest-green hair, soft brown eyes, pale skin. Medic. Quinn's adopted brother and also his assistant at work. Kyle is currently going steady with a lady werewolf, Emily. He has a knack for small talk and works well with children. His specialty is midwifery and bone-mending spells. He shares a mental connection with Quinn.

· **Lady Paielda**

·The head matron of a military circle under the Earth Royal Service. She is known for training perfect warriors and bears an impressive and impeccable record. Dahlia is one of her favorite Gheyos and as such, she is harder on her than some of the other recruits. She often delegates some of her duties to the famed Captain Garrow, her right hand man.

**·Matron Olivia**

·The current head supervisor and authority at the health clinic where Quinn works. She has a short temper and worries more about the bottom line than the actual patients within the clinic. She focuses more on the business aspect and hires and fires the healers within. She once was friends with Captain Garrow and as such, uses him to choose with Gheyos are suitable for clinic assistance.

**·Meg Kadel**

·The little girl who had the full dragon form of a rare black Hebridean dragon. She was possessed by Niko and rescued by Kyle and Quinn after she half-crash landed into the clinic. She was guided to a landing by Ariki.

**·Mimei of Lady Pai/Captain Garrow**

·Tall, blonde and with a penchant for lipstick. Mimei is a trained Gheyo, where the adage of 'don't judge a book by its cover' applies to her. She is far more vicious than her appearance lets on and she is very quick, as evidenced by her training sessions with Captain Garrow. She regards him as a father figure and dislikes her interactions with Lady Pai, however, she is loyal to Wikhn and Dahlia and it shows.

**·Patrick Kalzik (Second Lord)**

·Blonde, blue-eyed, pale skin, hint of freckles. Tall. The second Lord in the Kalzik family and the circle Beta. He is Quinn's biological father (sire) and often the voice of reason in the Kalzik family. He is not Indian, but enjoys the clash of cultures within his circle and is often found immersed in its history and dealing with his large family. Quinn is his only child within the Kalzik circle and as such, he pays special attention to him. He travels with Hiram on business, on occasion, but handles the more delicate negotiations and when he is out, Hiram will return home. As such, Patrick is harder to get a hold of, than Hiram.

**·Quinten Auwren Kalzik**

·Average height, teal-eyes blond hair, pale skin. Quinn is the mute healer at the health clinic who is the first dragel to be appalled at Harry's treatment and suffering. He endangers himself to remove the first of Harry's seals. He is a very powerful healer and skilled with mind magics and a few rare healing talents. His mentor and personal guardian is Bharin. His sire is Patrick. He shares a mental connection with Kyle, Bharin, Patrick, Hiram and Surajini. The Accident is the fight in which he lost his voice and earned the scars that adorn his entire upper body. To hide the scars somewhat, Quinn decided on a tattoo of flowing ivy. It hides the worst of the scarring and it moves as if it were alive.

**·Riven Arythe**

·Tanned, grey-eyed, white haired. The most famed spellweaver known in Nevarah and beyond. He has worked with Quinn before on request and it is said that he can truly unravel an "Avada Kedavra" if he is summoned quickly enough, if not, he can revive the individual long enough for goodbyes to be said. He has created numerous spells and broken countless others. He comes from a good family, but travels so much and so often, he has not seen them in decades. He is currently single, because of his work and seems to have some fae background.

**·Sephira Cairothe**

·Tanned, blue-eyed, cream-colored hair, the most famed female spellweaver known in Nevarah and beyond. She works with Riven on occasion, but they both have differing methods. She is famous for being able to absorb and reuse spells. She belongs to a tribe of nomads and has taken the family name of the man who adopted her. She has no circle and remains single because of her work and appears to also have a fae background. She is good friends with several high-ranking vampires and politicians.

**·Surajini Kalzik**

·Indian. Coffe-colored skin, ebony hair and green-gold eyes. She is the shortest dragel in the Kalzik circle, but uses magic sometimes to alter her height during social functions. She is the submissive in the Kalzik family and is very close to Hiram and Patrick. She accepted Bharin on Patrick's word, after Quinn requested it of them. She is very protective of her many children and somewhat smothering of Kyle, Dyshoka and Quinn.

**·Tavit (Necromancer)**

·THE Necromancer, he won the title from Niko, the former holder, after he beat her in a duel and made her his familiar. He is a skilled dancer and magic caster and can hold multiple enchantments at once. He is fond of Niko, to some degree and tends to keep to himself, regardless of company. He is very good at what he does, however, and is said to be the most skilled Necromancer in over a thousand years, by his masters and teachers.

**·Terius Snape**

·Pale skin, dark hair, blue-grey eyes, Air element. Currently a Councilman in Dragel Law and comes from a family of politicians. He is a quick thinker and mildly traditional in adherence to common law and expected courtesy. He is thrilled that Draco is expecting, but worries for him, because Draco was not dragel-raised. He keeps a careful balance with Severus, filling the role of Pareya(protector) and sometimes-beta, as their circle is off-kilter without one. This sometimes puts him at odds with Severus, who was not quite ready to have a circle, but didn't wish for Draco to die. Terius comes from old money and lives in a very expensive tower, residing in a single floor, which he shares with other members of his family. He requested Calida as Draco's carrier after seeing how she handled his favorite sister's pregnancy and birthing.

**·Terris Alomath**

·The shortest of Theodore Nott's caspered guardians. He is kinder than Makindor, but still with a very direct view of things in black and white. He is more inclined to negotiate and is a surprising powerhouse among the caspered trio. Formerly a newly inducted priest, he was ushering refugees to safety when a magical explosion shattered the barrier he'd been holding. He died using his last ounce of magic to protect the people. His caspered form shows the expected white linens, cassocks, and appropriate ribbons.

**·Terris Makindor**

·The tallest of Theodore Nott's caspered guardians. He is blunt and gruff to the point of being rude and holds a strict countenance. He was the first caspered guardian assigned to Theo. Formerly a general in the Earth Royal's clan, he died an honorable death in battle and was granted a caspered form upon assuming guardianship of Theo. His caspered form shows off full dress regalia with medals and honors.

**·Terris Sukey**

·The only female caspered guardian of Theodore Nott. Formerly a dancing girl to one of the Earth Royals, her gift was musical manipulation through pattern and traditional dance. She has a fair heart and a mild sense of justice. She is considered to be one of the more compassionate of Theo's guardians. Her caspered form shows off her upper body and the last dancing costume she wore when alive. Her death was a sacrifice to protect her chosen royal during a plot to steal the throne. She used a bejeweled baton that now resembles a pointed scepter in her new form.

**·Wikhn of Lady Pai**

·Dark fae. Black hair, pale skin, pink-red eyes. He has elemental control similar to the dragel Storm element and his eyes flux from pink to red, signifying something like battle bloodlust. He is blunt and matter-of-fact and looks up to Dahlia. He doesn't mind working with Quinn but is weary of the Healer's mind magics. He is a very skilled fighter and once held a title in the fighting arenas, before Lady Pai regulated him to healer's assistant at the present health clinic.

* * *

**THE DEVERAINE CIRCLE (Bhindi's Half)**

* * *

**·Ithycar Deveraine**

·Tall, dark-blond, Hazel-gold eyes, Earth element. The Head Alpha of the Deveraine circle. He is a stock trader and importer of his own empire. He works and travels fairly often and visits his circle at regular intervals. He also holds a position of influence over a political counsel in the Earth realms and spends time in the Earth Royal Courts. Because of this, he is also unavailable and unreachable for undetermined portions of time. He is one of the few who can handle Bhindi and Ilsa in the same room. He has a son with Ilsa, known as Ariki and loves all of his children.

**·Oakan Deveraine**

·Medium height. Dark blue eyes. Dishwater blond hair. Bhindi's original Beta. He tends to take things far too seriously and is often flummoxed by Bhindi and Ithycar's carefree, easy-going natures. He is a good beta at heart though and half-Elven.

**·Koury Deveraine**

·One of Bhindi's original Pareya. She is a shifter, known as being a shifter of light (colored lights, namely, rainbow), which allows her to create patronus-like forms of whatever object-creature-individual she desires. She is very flamboyant and colorful, her hair is often several shades of the rainbow at any given time and it doesn't reflect her mood in any way. Her eyes are brown. Her talent is making things look pretty. She often does Bhindi's hair. She has no children within the circle. She can cook.

**·Salani Deveraine**

·The second Pareya in Bhindi's original circle. She is soul-bonded to Bulsph, from Bahn's circle. She bears the title of "African Weather Witch" her magic is extremely powerful and very pretty to observe. Dark hair, dark eyes. She has a daughter with Bu, named Kandra. Her soft heart makes her a Pareya, instead of a Gheyo, in spite of her offensive-type of magic. She fits in quite well on either side of the Deveraine circle.

**·Jacques Deveraine**

·The third Pareya in Bhindi's original circle. He is soul-bonded to Sueh, from Bahn's Circle. He is a High Noble, Earth Fae with green eyes and dark, forest green hair. It's rare for a Fae to accept an Elf as a Bonded/Intended, so he is a bit of a rarity like Koury. He can manipulate soul-magic to an average level and has three children, one of them by Bu.

**·Loren Deveraine**

·One of Bhindi's original Gheyo's. He's the only fire type in the entire circle. Blue eyes, red-orange-blonde hair, like Charlie. He tends to wear clothes with flames on them and has a very short temper. His favorite 'trick' is a fire-breathing spell that can burn everything in a 500ft path, no matter what form he is in. He only listens to Bhindi, no matter the consequence and has never spent time in the dueling pits. Because of his brash nature and impulsive behavior, other Gheyos do not get along with him. He is, however, extremely loyal to his Circle and the first to protect the children.

**·Nathan Deveraine**

·Another one of Bhindi's original Gheyo's. He has suppressed his Satyr blood and as a result, has thick, curly hair, a second set of small goat-like ears and is very agile. The only outward evidence of his suppression this, being two oval marks at the sides of his temples, in a dark brown color. He combs his hair down over it and the ears are charmed to be invisible. He has two children, one by Jacques and one by Bhindi. He is wary of Bahn

**·Bhindi Deveraine**

·Light hair, light skin, light eyes. The dominant submissive in the Deveraine circle. She is a high elf. She has borne seven children of her own and carried her twin brother's firstborn. She has a jealous nature and a smart mouth. She is jealous of Ilsa and the relationship between Ilsa, Aracle and Greta.

* * *

**BAHN'S HALF OF THE DEVERAINE CIRCLE**

* * *

**·Delani Deveraine**

·The Alpha of Bahn's original Circle and still the one with the most commanding presence and power among them, besides Bahn. She is a brunette with pale orange eyes and is pure dragel-Elf. She is an Air elemental and met Bahn at the Elven courts. She has

**·Bahn Deveraine**

·The male Submissive in the Deveraine circle. He is considerably calmer, more agreeable and generally pleasant than his twin sister, Bhindi. He has not carried any of his children to term, but rather requested that his female bonded carry them for him, namely his favored Pareya,Alma, immediately after discovering he was pregnant. This is due to an inherited curse that he could not find a way around. He is also a high elf. He is quite straight, with the exception of his Beta, Takar, whom he has known since his childhood years.

**·Takar Deveraine**

·The Beta of Bahn's original circle and originally the only male in Bahn's circle. Dark brown eyes, blond hair and also of the Air element. He is a childhood friend of Delani's and one of the few who was able to know Bahn for who he really was. As such, even though Bahn is not bisexual, he is Takar-sexual, in terms that Takar is a special case. He has no children in the circle.

**·Bulsph "Bu" Deveraine**

·One of Bahn's Pareya, who is almost the same height as he is. She has children in the circle. Her eyes are grey and she speaks more branches of Elvish than either of her Bonded. She is the most motherly out of them all and well seasoned in motherhood. She is often found with a child nearby or in hand.

**·Nara Deveraine**

·The Advisor within Bahn's original circle. She is tall and well-composed and very good at picking out the differences with her Bonded and the inter-relationships between them. She has one child by Bahn and one by Delani. She has a good judge of character and has declined to be a mentor so that she can focus solely on the circle's children. She is very patient and the only Bonded, besides Takar, that is trusted to look after Camalis, because she advised Bahn to include Alma in the circle, even though Alma is not Elven.

**·Sueh Deveraine**

·The only Bonded in Bahn's circle with Blue eyes. She is a Pareya and very reserved in public and careful with the children. She is a High Elf and tends to be the one to bump heads with Soula.

**·Alma Deveraine**

·Bahn's favorite Pareya. She is not elven, but is quite close to her circle. She is also the only distinct Brunette in the Circle, discounting Delani's honey-blonde hair. She has dark eyes, dark hair and is very smart-mouthed. She is the mother of Camalis and is very close to Bu and Nara, though she only trusts Nara to hold her baby. She is also one of the more motherly-inclined in the group.

**·Edor/Edora Deveraine**

·A changeling, who takes a female form most of the time, as Edora. When donning the Gheyo persona, Edora becomes Edor, a short, compact dragel with a strong command of the Air element. He is very protective of his circle.

* * *

**THE FOUR ADDED FOR THE CIRCLE MERGING**

**·Callistair Deveraine**

·Callis is the second to last Bonded added to the Deveraine Circle when Bahn and Bhindi's sides merged. He is cross-bonded in that Bhindi was the Submissive to induct him and Delani is the Alpha he answers to. He likes Bahn, but is in the same position as Takar. He has no children by either half, but occasionally looks after the younger ones on Bahn's side. He is a very powerful elemental Mage (air element), and one of the oldest Bonded present.

**·Aracle Insen Deveraine**

·Aracle is the Rheyo for the Deveraine circle. He originally belongs to Ithycar, the Deveraine Alpha and when the circles merged, he was elected Rheyo by general consensus and he was Ilsa's first lover and main reason she was inducted into the Deveraine circle. He cares for her deeply and has a knack for time-alteration spells

**·Greta Deveraine**

·Dark skin, black hair, purple eyes, Storm Gheyo. She is the newest member in the Deveraine circle and the last mate inducted in. She was a special request by Ilsa and Bahn was the one to welcome her to the circle. She is short, but about a half-head taller than Ilsa and a very agile fighter. She is more outgoing than Aracle and often does not act her age, except when it comes to parenting Dahlia. She is the only Gheyo willing to spar with Ilsa and can be a very vicious fighter, if necessary.

**·Ilsa Gorgens Deveraine**

·Short, spiky brown-black hair, gold eyes. Earth Gheyo. Gheyo in the Deveraine circle and mentor to Theodore Nott. She has raised him similar to a son, having called out his inheritance at an early age, of about eleven. She has many secrets in her past and two favored lovers, Aracle and Greta, in her current circle. She is wary of her Alpha, Ithycar, but her loyalty does lie with her circle and her father, Chief of the Earthen Dragel Clans.

* * *

**·CHILDREN IN DEVERAINE CIRCLE**

* * *

**·Dahlia Deveraine**

·Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Wears a visible battle scar that cuts across her face and down to her hip. Ilsa and Greta's daughter in the Deveraine circle. She was born a Gheyo child and functions in the military circle of Lady Paielda, holding the rank of Gheyo ACE. She is a talented fighter and works as a Healer's Assistant in the capacity of a Gheyo at the health clinic, for Quinn. She is friendly and professional in her capacity and takes her duties seriously, as Wikhn and Mimei are both ranked below her.

**·Ariki Deveraine**

·Ilsa and Ithycar's son belonging to the Deveraine circle. He works on the flight ranges and was on the scene when Meg had her accident with Niko's possession. He was instrumental in helping to guide her into the clinic and for seeking help. He was the first person in the incident to be helped by Kyle and provide a somewhat coherent explanation of what had happened.

**·Soula Deveraine**

·Dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Soula is the daughter of Aracle and Ilsa and she is a Submissive. She has just come into her inheritance and is a bit of a handful. She has a smart mouth (inherited from her mother) and a knack for alteration magics (appearances, etc. courtesy of her father) and often gets into fights with members in the circle. She is upset that Bhindi is the one who caused Ilsa to disappear for so many years without a trace or a word and resents that.

**Bruen Deveraine**

Bahn and Bu's 5-year-old son. He likes Harry and sweets. He chipped a tooth during an accidental burst of magic. The tooth was pulled and will grow in later. It leaves him with an audible lisp.

**Camalis Deveraine**

Bahn and Alma's 7-month-old son. He is magic sensitive and both parents are extremely protective over him. Nara is the only Circle mate allowed to hold him besides Delani, when Alma is present. Bahn will allow Takar to hold him on occasion, and has let Harry hold him. Camalis has inherited his mother's creature side as well, evidenced by the small, feathered wings on his back.

**Kandra Deveraine**

Formerly the Submissive daughter of Bu and Salani. She was physically attacked and assaulted by members of the Guantrell Circle. The resulting trama led to her forced transformation from a dragel Submissive into a dragel Gheyo. Due to a lack of political grounding, the Deveraine Circle was not able to press charges for the crime. Kandra lives outside of Nevarah on the outskirts of the realm, with an Elf clan. She has not spoken to either of her mothers in years and has not been back to Nevarah since the incident.


	6. The ALPHA

**This section focuses solely on the ALPHA in a mated circle, their expected duties, differences according to element and also explains how they are 'formed' as all Dragels are born Submissive.**

* * *

**ALPHA**

* * *

The Alpha in a Dragel mated circle holds a position as head of the house. They possess an equal authority over all lesser dominant mates and override the Submissive's authority in moments of possible danger or experience.

An Alpha's duty is first and foremost to keep the circle together and to provide strength and stability for their submissive, first, before all other mates. Until a Pareya(Protector) is added to the mateship circle, the Alpha takes on most protective instincts and jealously guards their mate. As such, every Alpha has a specific crest bearing either hereditary(family lineage) or personal significance and it takes the form of a tattoo imprinted on a Submissive's mating mark.

An Alpha's possessiveness can be described as a "sudden inane urge to smother" said Submissive and or all other mates. Clinginess can be prevented by allowing the Alpha certain compromises to set their mind at ease. This can done through tolerate indulgence of Dragel instincts, such as the Alpha's need to scent their mates throughout the day (through physical touch and magic sharing). Displaying the mating marks, whether through a distinctive style of dress or simply baring the mark before entering a public setting, often quells instinctive urges for dominant Dragels, because it shows acceptance and admiration on behalf of the Submissive. Acceptance that they are pleased with their current mateship and admiration of the crest they wear.

In turn, the Alpha will allow the Submissive to mark them wherever they please and tend to hide their marks, as a Submissive's badge to their Alpha is a more private and personal symbol. The Alpha will always have a slightly varied version of the Submissive's mark, compared to all other mates in the circle. A visible mark on an Alpha, especially on their neck, shows a deep level of trust and bonding between Dominant and Submissive. An Alpha commonly bears their mark on a shoulder, bicep or forearm.

* * *

**COURTING RITUAL (THE GIFT OF SCALES)**

* * *

A common gift between mates is exchanging of the hair and wing scales, to form the bonding jewelry for all mates. The hair of the Submissive is spun into a flexible, soft cord and wing scales are threaded onto it either as single plates(beads) or fashioned into a pendant and then strung on the cord. The Submissive will always wear their bonded jewelry and it is always spun from the Alpha's hair. In most cases, the bonded jewelry is often in the form of a necklace, but it can also be worn as a bracelet, anklet, belly-chain, hair jewelry, headband or earrings, depending on the number of scales and the Submissive's personal preference.

Once a young Dragel is confirmed as an Alpha, they are known to grow a small portion of hair in a single, tiny braid, in anticipation of their bonding night and Dragel Courtship rituals. It is symbolic for the Submissive to sever the braid and pluck the desired scales from their mates.

Earth Dragels are known for strong, warm-hued scales with a faint tinge of sparkle to them. Wing scales also tend to be larger than other element and they often serve as the base, if the Submissive wishes their jewelry to be a pendanted necklace.

Fire Dragels are known for brightly-colored scales with shiny, variously textured surfaces. They vary by shape and size, though they are noticeably smaller than Earth Dragel scales. They are often the hints of color in a Submissive's gifted jewelry.

Air Dragels often have pale, glossy scales that may darken with age and exposure to the sun and other natural elements. They tend to be a near uniform oval shape with little to no texture on them. Some rare Dragels in this element have almost-glittery scales and most Submissives are pleased to wear them proudly as shiny badges of tribute.

Water Dragels—having no wing scales—have body scales, armored scales and fin scales they can offer for exchange. Water Dragels tend to shed their skin through a ritual scrubbing during a predetermined period throughout the year. As they mature, the scales on the lower-half of the body will darken and strengthen, becoming thicker and shimmery with age. Most Water Dragel scales take on an iridescent hue or metallic tinge. Royal families will bear only blue-hued scales. During the time of shedding, Water Dragels collect the prettiest scales and store them away for potential mates.

Shadow/Dark Dragels like to give their darkest, most perfect scales.

Storm Dragels prefer to 'charge' their scales before gifting them, which can leave a burnished tint of elegance behind.

Scales from their mates provides all Dragels within a mated circle as proof of their mating, their acceptance into a mated circle, while also helping to handle long separations and distances when it is unavoidable. The magical unity within a mated circle and the closeness of their bond can led to strengthened magic and sometimes a fully functioning empathy bond, allowing each mate to feel the emotions of their lovers.

The scales are usually exchanged during the first intercourse between mates. If the mateship is fragile while expanding, then scales may not be exchanged until the Submissive feels comfortable or the Alpha is present during a threesome or as an approving spectator.

As a head of the mated circle, an Alpha handles all the political and social interaction and drama. They are raised traditionally in the expected customs according to their respective elements and often hail from respected noble families or ancient bloodlines. As such, they bear political and social responsibilities and are expected to present their Submissives and mates in a dignified and elegant manner. Any public outbursts or social faux pas by the Submissive or any other mate is a negative reflection on the Alpha and must be neutralized either through an apology, monetary compensation or some other concession that is agreeable to the other party.

The Alpha handles all financial responsibility for their entire circle and mates, unless a mate explicitly desires other arrangements, which is sometimes done during merging circles. Most Alphas will refuse proposals and propositions until they feel they can adequately provide for a complete circle.

An Alpha is expected to know social history and hierarchy, as well as formal tradition and custom in addition to current trends in Dragel society. It is their duty to present and represent their circle and mates properly. For political issues, an Alpha may calmly or vigorously debate any manner of subject and topic within the political forum, however, any insults or wagers made are solely at the Alphas' discretion and falls under 'Alpha's Rights' when they require physical compensation for the injury, whether physical, verbal or magical. In a mated circle with a Gheyo(fighter), both circle's will elected their Gheyos to handle the matter and agree to accept whatever term is given.

A wager between Alpha's is sometimes considered a game and done for the gain of political power or magical increase, as the terms and contracts are similar in binding to an Unbreakable Vow. The wagers can be monetary, magical or an exchange of favors either political, social or sexual, between circles. A binding wager can be completely dissolved if the Submissive from either circle agrees to accept the full contract terms without complaint and serves their 'sentence' without any difficulty. Most wagers do not include the direction of a Submissive in their terms as it is considered a rude, dirty and despicable thing to require. This does not mean that the Alpha is exempt though and a Submissive will often agree to terms, no matter how degrading or disparaging to spare an Alpha's pride. To avoid such situations however, the addition of a Gheyo(fighter) to a circle provides a traditionally acceptable form of settlement via a duel. The duels can be specified in terms of fighting style, time, physical form, weapons allowed, audience admitted, etc.

An Alpha's pride is considered to be the pride of the entire circle and it is often the image presented to the public, meant to represent their respective bloodline or magical heritage. Reputation and honor are still considered as valuable assets and when an Alpha gives their word, in such understanding, it is fully binding and contracting in every way, shape and form.

If an Alpha is born of two elements, whichever side is more dominant will be given precedence, training and grooming to accept whatever responsibilities belong to that elemental side.

* * *

**THE ALPHA BONDS**

* * *

The Alpha-Submissive bond nearly always begins on the level of friendship. Whether the pair has been best friends since birth, inseparable during schooling or simply there for each other during a time of need. This friendship allows the first connection for the Alpha and Sub as true soulmates, allowing for a deeper, intimate connection and familiarity around each other. It often holds truth for deep, blind trust and powerful magic when combined. A base of friendship allows better understanding during the Hunting and patience when confronted by controversial habits or quirks.

The Alpha-Beta bond is built on a near reverse of the Alpha-Sub bond. The Sub will choose a Beta based on an individual who has always been fair and strong—a similar Alpha-make-up, but without the intimacy of friendship. The Alpha and Beta will fight to establish dominance and once claimed, they will accept their positions when reinforced by the Sub. The Beta is usually the first mate to challenge the Alpha when added to a circle; they may refuse the option to yield peacefully or instigate a fight to determine the Alpha's worthiness. The Alpha often relies on the Beta as a second opinion concerning the Sub and will often take the Beta under their wing. An Alpha and Beta will never separate after they have bonded. Even in a circle merging, the Beta will still instinctually respond to the first(bonded) Alpha, which is where the position of Rheyo(elected Beta) becomes necessary. It is a relationship that functions purely on trust and physical necessity, as Betas may sometimes be larger than the Alpha dominant, but will only act on their Alpha's word, often filling in for the Alpha in a place where it would be difficult.

For example, in the original version, when Harry has tired himself after the Healer's visit, Theo acknowledges that Harry is tired, but directs Charlie to carry him, as Charlie is older and physically better structured to do so.

If the Submissive should die or be punished through banishment or exile, then the circle may continue to function—awkwardly—but still function and this due to the Alpha-Beta dynamic and the willingness of the other mates to work through the difficult time. In the rare moment of a mated circle disbanding, the Alpha and Beta will always remain together and will build a new circle when mutually agreeable to both and hold their same positions once more.

* * *

**HIGH ALPHA**

* * *

When a circle merges and the two Alphas have not agreed on a shared or rotating authority, then they must fight for dominance. Whichever Alpha wins is known as the 'High Alpha' or Top Alpha, depending. By mutual agreement afterwards, they will share certain duties and include the lesser Alpha beneath them in addition to their respective Sub and the adopted Sub(from the merged circle) forming a smaller, inner-circle, more tightly knit center to anchor their circle.

The former Alpha and the High Alpha often form a bond similar to the Alpha-Beta bond.

An Alpha's ranking depends on political, social, magical and financial clout. Blood purity is generally only an issue among the Royal families as royal blood carries stronger magic and more rare talents according to their element.

* * *

**ROYAL ALPHA**

* * *

There is one exception to the mateship circle amongst Royal Dragels. If their sub is not a Royal Dragel, then their offspring is not considered for the crown unless they hold a rare talent. To preserve some essence of blood purity amongst the royal line, there are specific marriage contracts drawn up at birth and rewritten when the children are of age. As such, when a crown Royal is throned, they accept a Royal Husband or Royal Wife, in the capacity of a Royal Advisor with more power. As such, the title belonging to the Royal Spouse is not bestowed on the Submissive or Alpha and thus allows them to avoid Royal Politics and court, reliving a significant amount of pressure and responsibility.

It does mean, however, that the Royal (be it Submissive or otherwise) will still have to appear in public or at formal occasions with their Royal Spouse. Unless there is a significant mutual attraction on both sides, the Royal Spouse is never sexually involved with their wedded Royal. Qualifications for a Royal Spouse are extremely strict and they are only allowed a single consort, that must be approved by the entire Royal house.

To provide a united front to their people, however, the Crown Royal and Royal Spouse may be seen with public displays of affection and often have trained physically with each other to allow the trust between them.

* * *

**THE ALPHA'S RIGHTS**

* * *

The Alpha's Rights are a specific set of understandings between an Alpha and their mated circle.

It allows the Alpha to have separate quarters away from the resting room and the right to request nights alone if they feel crowded, exhausted or simply want a change. This also provides the Submissive with a safe haven to return to if they wish for time away from their mates for various reasons, such as smothering Pareya(protectors) during pregnancy, arguing Gheyos(fighters) or simply wishing to spend time thinking, etc. When the Submissive claims their Rights, the Alpha must see to it that they are enforced according to the Submissive's wishes. The Alpha will even forgo any sort of physical contact, if requested and will often make time to accompany their Submissive or stay close on hand during such times.

When the Submissive selects a potential mate, it allows the Alpha to challenge the addition of said new and potential mates without repercussion. It also allows them to proposition potential mates without seeking the Submissive's approval if they are expanding the circle to fulfill a specific duty or vacancy within their circle. If the Alpha is merely choosing a new mate based on attraction of any sort, then the Submissive may challenge that addition according to their Submissive Rights.

When Pareya enter the circle, based on their first interactions, the Alpha is allowed to accept or refuse their protecting until they feel the position is duly earned. As it is a transitioning of duty and power as the rank settles, the Alpha may reserve or invoke this right accordingly.

When the Gheyo requests an override of authority, whether over the Pareya, Beta or Healer, it is the Alpha's decision that grants permission. (for instance, if the Submissive misbehaves in a setting where the Beta has already granted leniency, then the Alpha may stand down and allow the Gheyo to deliver suitable punishment, without having to bear that responsibility). Also, during a fight, if it is a Death Duel, then the Alpha claims rights to the loss of the 'soul' and therefore excuses the Gheyo from blame when they participate at the Alpha's request.

The Alpha may also request for the Gheyo to limit their fighting or assign them to a post such as Dahlia's current stint as Quinn's hired fighter in the original version. She belongs to a military circle under the Air Royal family, but instead of holding her official military position, she works in the health clinic as a bodyguard for Quinn.

An Alpha also has a limited number of accepted 'kill-strikes' that reset on a yearly basis, allowing them to retaliate in lethal form if their circle is threatened, abused or wronged. They may shoulder the blame and stigma associated with an unsanctioned death when they order the Gheyo to retaliate.

For the Healer, the Alpha may choose to share their life energy with the Healer (usually reserved for the Submissive alone) and can grant them a similar boon as the Submissive's rights, to allow them privacy in their quarters if requested. All mates have this ability, but it is often only the Healer or the Submissive that will accept it. The Alpha also retains authority when the Healer is in need of a healing, they channel the energy needed for the healing or choose a suitable healer to tend to their mate. This is considered a very delicate situation and is quite an honor, as it shows complete trust on behalf of the Healer, toward their Alpha.

* * *

**FORMING THE RANK OF ALPHA**

* * *

All Dragels are born as Submissives, there are specific situations or events that can trigger the natural responses that shape them into other positions. A Submissive showing taking charge without some sort of assistance or a high-voltage magical power surge, in addition to a trying solo experience, usually produces an Alpha—due to obvious self-sufficiency. A Dragel is no longer a Submissive once the wings lose the Silvery-Peach-Pearlescent hue.

For a Submissive to remain Submissive until their seventeenth year, they must retain their original temperament and beware of censoring their actions when alone.

For instance, Theo developed his Alpha tendency when he discovered his father's enemies tried to poison him and he forced his body to find his magic and demanded that it heal him. He subconsciously struggled through discovering his creature side and drawing it to the forefront to fight the poison in his veins, when it was over, his self-sufficiency decided for him, even though he was underage.

For a Dragel to have Alpha tendencies following a natural course (instead of forced from a young age due to some sort of trauma), they often show a balanced aptitude for fighting and social dominance during their younger years. They may take charge of their siblings and tend to spend more time with their mentor and/or the circle's Alpha. The Alpha tendency is usually solidified when the young Dragel sets their sights on a specific Dragel (Submissive or otherwise) and begins preparing to propose, accept and care for said potential mate. Most Male Alphas will spend a significant amount of time preening their wings, trimming their claws and rubbing oils on their scales. Most Female Alphas will spend extra time with their hair, claws and settling on a Halfling form they admire.

While they may take to physical training and combat, they are rarely ever as dedicated, graceful or well-developed as a Dragel with born Gheyo instincts. As such, the Alpha is more than pleased to relinquish the fighting responsibilities to their Gheyo mate when added to the circle.

* * *

**ADDING TO THE CIRCLE**

* * *

A Submissive must initiate the first call for a mated circle. This is not to say, however, than an Alpha cannot associate with other Dragels while single, regardless of elements, forms, classes, ranks and age. An Alpha may plan their entire circle to the point where they have potential mates conversing and forging relationships with another, before they decide on a Submissive and they can all agree to the arrangement. With such precise planning, the Submissive needs only to whisper their heartcry into the ears of each proposed mate and accept what follows to begin and complete the circle—officially.

An Alpha may proposition a Submissive as well, if they are comfortable enough with each other. Then through a display of physical, magical or intellectual dominance, they will endeavor to entice the prospective Submissive into accepting the idea of a circle, then coax either a heartcry or a soulcry to initiate the bonding on the required terms(namely, the Sub taking the first step).

If an Alpha is rejected, it can be painful if they are attached to a particular Submissive on an emotional and magical level, but they will rarely retaliate in any physical way. Instead, they will want the Submissive to be happy and content and most likely will keep an eye out for a way to merge their circles in the future, if possible.

The Dragel Alpha will not die from rejection and if they do not reciprocate to the heartcry and initial bite with some form of physical intimacy, then they are under no obligation to follow through. As such, a heartcry can be more of a marriage proposal where both parties are open and possibly interested, but must make the life-changing decision according to their own reasoning.

* * *

**DICIPLINARY ACTIONS**

* * *

An Alpha is often tasked with handling disruptive and disobedient behavior in every mate. They may have the same warning signal—such as a pinch or a twist of the ear or nose—to warn of an impending punishment, but they will handle each mate differently.

Alphas may work themselves up to a fight of temper, but will never punish a mate in anger or an emotional high. They will postpone the punishment until they have calmed down or are in more suitable surroundings. They also have the ability to weight their voice with the inherent musical tinge that most Dragels are born with. The musical and magical weight demands that their mates listen and obey, especially in the face of potential danger. As such, there are typical signs an Alpha would display to show their growing displeasure. Every element employs the use of a steadily warming mating mark to the point of near scorching before an Alpha will react physically. Most mates would react before then.

In Earth Dragels, the characteristic golden eyes will steadily turn darker to an almost black. At that point, said mate(s) had better run, hide and pray. An Alpha's fury—particularly from the forever patient earth element—is not a pretty sight.

In Fire Dragels, the spontaneous combustion of nearly any body part converting to flames—mostly the hair—is a very visible and obvious warning that they are displeased about something, on many levels.

In Air Dragels, their manipulations of the air element by alter the atmosphere by making it appear stifling or difficult to breathe, because they are subconsciously drawing on the nearest 'living air' which includes that which their mates are currently breathing. To restore normal breaths, the Air Alpha would have to physically touch said mate(s) to ease the physical sensations and burdens due to the loss of air.

In Water Dragels, prefer a good 'dunking' when in their natural shores and habitat. While on land, they may morph one hand and use their icy fingers to restrain their mate, either a hand on their arm, shoulder, waist, back or neck. The hand will often be cold and produce the sensation of being drenched in water, regardless of whether there is any water present anywhere. Underwater, an Alpha Dragel would employ their natural talents to forcibly restrain and escort said mate away from the situation, usually by drawing said mate directly to their side and employing a restraining hold either physical or magical.

In Storm Dragels, the usual darkening of the sky, a possible light drizzle or flickering lights (electrical or magical) is quite common. A hissed verbal warning is generally given and the Storm Alpha would physically take hold of said mate(s) and employ a slightly unpleasant tingling sensation until they were in a more private setting to address the misbehavior.

In Shadow/Dark Dragels, the air will simply turn quite chilly or potentially frost over, while shadows will disengage from every shadowed corner and surface to float along the ground, producing an eerie grey fog. A Shadow Dragel can influence the misbehaving mate by stealing said mate(s) shadow and manipulating it via their respective element, such as covering the mouth, restraining the arms, etc. They are generally the most subtle, besides the Earth element, to show their anger as it would be so gradual, by the time it was recognized it would be too late for anyone to interfere and said Alpha and mate would be transported to a private location for the duration of their 'discussion'.


	7. The BETA

**This section focuses solely on the BETA in a bonded circle, their expected duties, differences according to element and also explains how they are 'formed' as all Dragels are born Submissive. Information on the RHEYO (elected Beta) will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

**BETA**

* * *

The Beta in a Dragel mated circle holds a position as Second-In-Command in a Bonded Circle. They hold authority over all lesser dominant mates and can override the Submissive's authority if necessary. They answer to the Alpha and the Submissive for their actions.

A Beta's duty is first and foremost to keep the Alpha and the Submissive together, as well as mediating between all other Bonded. They provide stability and a more approachable middle ground for their submissive and other Bonded. While the Alpha and Submissive have their own bonds, the Sub and other Bonded can 'test the waters' through their Beta. The Beta also handles all lesser matters that do not require an Alpha's explicit permission or attention, thereby sharing the workload and maintaining a happy medium.

Until a Pareya(Protector) is added to the mateship circle, the Beta will be protective of both the Alpha and the Submissive, even though the Alpha will be at the forefront. They are likely to insist on the Alpha's wellbeing and cooperation, and are not afraid to call them out if a situation becomes complicated or stressful. The Beta is often heralded as the negotiator in a Circle and they take their position very seriously.

A Beta also possesses the unique position and authority to challenge the Alpha in regards to the Submissive, whether on a personal matter, a social incident or a pending punishment. They can also serve as proxy for the Alpha in certain legal matters and social functions.

In the absence of an Alpha (such as the Alpha being away on business or tending to another matter), the Beta takes charge and assumes all authority until the Alpha's return. Beta's also have the option of hyphenating their name for legal purposes when a bonding contract is signed.

A Beta's possessiveness can be described as a "very short leash" for said Submissive and all other Bonded. To relieve the stress of this, repeated displays of trust and acceptance, allow the Beta to gradually feel at ease and allow a longer 'leash'. This can be done through the Alpha deliberately sharing the workload before it becomes too much, or for the Beta to be more involved in handling inter-circle disputes.

If overlooked, Betas can withdraw into themselves and suffer great emotional and mental distress. They crave to be helpful and useful, specifically for the Alpha and Sub.

In turn, the Submissive is able to ease their worrying about the Alpha, due to the Beta's support and company. They often reward the Beta with a specific pleasure or insurance that the Alpha and Beta can spend some personal time together.

The Beta always shows their marks from both the Alpha and the Submissive in plain sight, usually on the neck or the shoulders.

Physically, the Beta is always taller than the Alpha, oftentimes by an entire 'head and shoulders' worth of height.

* * *

**COURTING RITUAL (THE GIFT OF SCALES) AND GENERAL INFORMATION**

* * *

Betas usually follow similar courting rituals to that of the Alpha and tend to court the Submissive during the same time period. They may discuss what gifts to present beforehand, with the Alpha they've agreed to submit to, so that the Submissive does not receive duplicates. Their courting style tends to be more realistic and less romantic.

A fully-courted Submissive is a dragel with both the Alpha and the Beta courting at the same time. A regular or common courting, is when a single Intended seeks to become Bonded.

A common gift between Intended is the typical exchanging of the hair and wing scales, to form the bonding jewelry for all Bonded. The hair of the Submissive is spun into a flexible, soft cord and wing scales are threaded onto it either as single plates(beads) or fashioned into a pendant and then strung on the cord. The Submissive will always wear their bonded jewelry and it is always spun from the Alpha's hair. The Beta's hair is never used. In most cases, the bonded jewelry is often in the form of a necklace, but it can also be worn as a bracelet, anklet, belly-chain, hair jewelry, headband or earrings, depending on the number of scales and the Submissive's personal preference.

Once a young Dragel is confirmed as a Beta, they may accept a ritual piercing to the top of the ear to mark their status or a symbolic tattoo (most Betas prefer wing tattoos). Both are usually performed by the Sire or Mentor and done over a period of six months, including the healing process. Betas tend to have a higher pain threshold than the Alpha and they are usually admitted into light physical training to develop and maintain a lean physique. The majority of their height appears during puberty and their temperament is very accepting, calm and understanding. It takes something of significance to upset them.

Scales are usually exchanged during the first intercourse between Bonded, hence the title of "Bonding Night". The Beta will only receive the Alpha's scale during their first, private night together—without the Submissive. This cements and reinforces the Alpha-Beta bond and allows them to better understand and appreciate each other. If the Submissive has accepted both Bonded at this time, then it will begin the search for a third Bonded while the Alpha and Beta have some time alone.

If the mateship is fragile while expanding, then scales may not be exchanged until the Submissive feels comfortable and the Alpha will reflect this by withholding their scale until they feel the time is appropriate. In some situations, if the Alpha is not present during as an approving spectator during a Bonding Night, then the Beta may take their place.

As the Second-In-Command of a mated circle, the Beta handles most of the inner-circle interaction and drama. They are typically very-easy going and slow to anger, allowing them to handle all inner-circle disputes with ease and thus leaving the Alpha open to handle more important matters. They are often able to mediate between the Submissive and other Bonded, especially in presenting and witnessing proposed compromises. The Beta also holds the right to order the Alpha and Submissive to communicate clearly between each other—and see to it that they do so.

They also publicly and visibly back the Alpha at all social functions where the entire Circle is required to present. While the Alpha takes the Submissive's right side, the Beta walks to the left. When accompanying the Alpha, the Beta walks to the right.

A Beta is expected to know social history and hierarchy, as well as formal traditions and customs in addition to current trends in Dragel society. It is their duty to reinforce and accent the Alpha's presentation and representation of their circle and Bonded.

Betas generally do not wager or engage in social games, though they are not exempt from social functions. While the Beta does not actively engage in the social climbing, if the Alpha is unable to do so, then the Beta will step in.

Also, in the situation of two bickering Alphas or Submissives, who cannot reach an agreement, the Betas are usually called to settle it, so the dispute can be bloodless. Gheyos can also negotiate sufficient and accepted compromises, while they may be bloodless, they are often violent or extensively humiliating, depending on the situation presented.

During the Hunting/Courting process, the Beta is often close at hand, while the Alpha mingles, so as not to scare away any Intended. The Beta's presence is something of a quick-screening process, to judge whether the Alpha will be receptive to a new Intended or whether they will need to run interference while the Submissive is courting.

A Beta can accept a new Bonded into the circle without the Alpha's permission and participation if both the Intended and Submissive are willing. This is helpful if an Alpha cannot attending the Hunting Season due to necessary obligations. If the Alpha is not present, then the Beta fulfills the Alpha's role. If the Alpha should chose to accept the new Bonded later, they will bite directly over the Beta's claiming mark and the authority will transfer over to them. The Beta will then place an additional mark at another time.

When the Submissive selects an Intended that is not well-received by the Alpha, they can petition the Beta to accept the new Bonded. The Beta is then free to mark the Intended for claiming and actually claim them in the Alpha's stead if necessary, without worry of repercussion. The Beta is able to hold a neutral position between Alpha and Submissive during controversial points and as a result, they reserve the right to keep their opinion to their own self, if necessary. The Beta is a natural mediator and negotiator, but they can reserve the right to withhold their opinion and deliberation in inner circle matters if it will complicate things.

A Beta's duty is to monitor the Alpha's pride and ensure that it does not suffer from things that can be prevented or avoided altogether. Reputation and honor are considered valuable assets. When a Beta gives their word in place of the Alpha, it is equally fully binding and contracting in every way, shape and form as if it were the Alpha, itself.

If a Beta is born of two elements they will train both sides and will usually choose later in life, based on the elements of their Alpha or Submissive. Betas also have extra study and educational options available to them, because they are so easy to work with and delight in learning many things. One example of this is Patrick Kalizk in the original TBDH fic, who is known for having pleasure skills, specifically, talents in knifeplay, rope bondage and bloodplay. He dedicated himself to these particular areas after taking over the duties of overseeing his circle's Gheyos.

An Alpha will usually tend to the general, overall well-being of their Circle, especially if the Circle is larger than ten. When this occurs, the Beta adopts more responsibility and may oversee a specific ranking, either the Pareyas or the Gheyos. For example, Patrick Kalzik tends to the Gheyos in the Kalzik circle, to ease the pressure from his Alpha and Submissive.

* * *

**THE BETA BONDS**

* * *

The Beta-Submissive bond usually begins on the level of a protective older figure, often someone that the Submissive can freely confide in or seek comfort from. Betas tend to be the quiet friend in the bunch, the one that is the most reliable and dependable. They are usually taller than the Submissive, even if their inheritance has not fully settled. The physical height and differences between a Beta and an Alpha, are the main draw for a Submissive. The Submissive will actively seek a Beta that has a calming effect on them—and that is taller than their accepted Alpha. This friendship and distinction for the Beta is often the foundation for a more personal connection and familiarity between the Beta and Sub.

If the Beta cannot get along with the Submissive's chosen Alpha, then they will refuse the courting and seek another, more suitable match. Since the Submissive tends to the Beta's protective side and encourages the bond between Alpha and Beta, it is important for the Beta to feel a connection between both Alpha and Sub. The Beta is almost always the second Bonded to be included in a circle, generally included after the Alpha.

If a Beta is not found in the formation of a new Circle, then the Submissive and Alpha may experience feelings of incompleteness, depression and irrational bouts of temper and bursts of magic. In trying to protect each other, the Alpha and Beta unknowingly harm each other, convoluting the bond and compounding their problems. The Submissive may feel controlled and stifled, while the Alpha may feel disrespected and unwanted. A Beta as a mediator is extremely necessary. If another Bonded is taken with a rank of either Gheyo or a Pareya, then the need for the Beta is somewhat muted, as the new Bonded will unconsciously try to mediate or distract the Alpha and Submissive from engaging in disagreements and other disputes. Attempting to fill the rank of Beta is exhausting and dangerous, however, and it can result in difficulties for the ranked Bonded later in life.

For example, the Snape Circle in the original fic, has Terius as Draco's Pareya. He is able to keep Severus from smothering Draco unduly, but is at his wits end in keeping Severus calm, attentive and focused, because he is torn between the protective instincts towards his pregnant Submissive and the need to look out for his danger-prone Alpha as well. His protective instincts are being overridden by the need to mediate between the two, which in turn stresses him and channels down to Severus and Draco.

The Submissive chooses their Beta based on an individual who has always been fair and strong—a similar Alpha-make-up, but without the intimacy of friendship. The Submissive is searches for a Beta that makes them feel secure in their position—a lover, rather than a friend, who will show some threads of friendship, but also of possession and protectiveness. During the Alpha and Beta dominance fight, the Beta will settle into their role, only if their positions are reinforced by the Sub. If not, on some rare occasions, the roles reverse and the Alpha's rank may become neutral, shifting to that of a Rheyo (elected Beta), while the Beta will hold the Beta rank. In such cases, a new Alpha is required for the Circle and the head Clan chief of the most dominant element will step forward to see that the ranks and Bonded are properly sorted so they cannot harm each other whether intentionally or instinctively.

If the Submissive should die or be punished through banishment or exile, then the circle may continue to function—awkwardly—but still function and this due to the Alpha-Beta dynamic and the willingness of the other Bonded to work through the difficult time. In the rare instance of a Bonded circle disbanding, the Alpha and Beta remain together and will build a new circle when mutually agreeable to both, retaining their same rankings as before.

* * *

**BETA-ALPHA BONDS**

The Alpha-Beta bond is a special one. The Beta is the first Bonded to challenge the Alpha whenever they are added to a circle. This is their way of testing the stability of the circle and the Alpha-Submissive bond. If the bonds are weak or the circle is found lacking, the Beta will not submit and will withdraw from the claiming or courting. Betas may refuse the option to yield peacefully or instigate a fight to determine the Alpha's worthiness, if they show interest. The Beta can submit peacefully, as is done when the triad have known each other for some time and are comfortable in their ranks. At that point, the Submission is more symbolic and ritual, rather than required, though it does not diminish the ranking or the value of it.

These bonds are completed and sealed if the Alpha and Beta exchange scales. If these bonds are not completed at the time of the initial claiming, then they will require additional time and another dominance fight. The Alpha or Beta has the right to withhold their scales if they feel that the outcome of the original fight was not satisfactory. However, during this testing period, the Alpha and Beta will both be blocked from feeling and sensing their respective Submissive so as not to drag the Submissive into their personal disagreement. If the bond is completed and sealed, then all blocks are automatically removed and all channels revert to their natural courses. A second dominance fight is often bloodier and more brutal than the first. Some Alpha-Beta duos have been known to raze entire cities to the ground before finding a common ground on which to swear loyalty.

The Alpha relies on the Beta as a second-in-command, right-hand helper, especially in matters concerning the Sub. The Beta is happy to be taken under the Alpha's wing when they are content and settled in their rank. An Alpha and Beta will never separate after they have bonded. Even in a circle merging, the Beta will still instinctually respond to the first(bonded) Alpha, which is where the position of Rheyo(elected Beta) becomes necessary.

The Alpha-Beta relationship that functions purely on trust and physical necessity, as Betas are always be larger than the Alpha dominant and while this poses a physical threat, it is a sign of vulnerability and acceptance on the Alpha's side to count it. Betas will only act on their Alpha or Submissive's explicit orders. They pride themselves on being loyal and strong.

For example, in the original version of TBDH, Theo acknowledges that Harry is tired after the first healer visit, but directs Charlie to carry him, as Charlie is older and physically better structured to do so.

* * *

**BETA-GHEYO BONDS**

The Beta-Gheyo Bond is a special and rare one.

While Betas may engage in some sort of routine physical training, they will never be as well-developed as a Dragel with born Gheyo instincts. As such, the Beta understands and acknowledges this, happy to be attentive to Gheyos in their Circle, knowing that what they do and provide is something that they cannot. It is because of this special bond that the Beta reserves a right specifically for them.

Betas, like Gheyos, are not required to remain chaste until their Bonding and will often take a steady lover, either a potential Alpha or a favored Gheyo of their liking. This helps to strengthen their magic and expand their social influence, as having a lover is socially acceptable, especially if of an Alpha or Gheyo ranking.

For example, there is the mutual beneficial relationships of Kyle and Wikhn and Dyshoka and Dahlia, both are Beta-Gheyo pairings that are comfortable and necessary to each individual.

* * *

**THE BETA'S RIGHTS**

* * *

The Beta's Rights are a specific set of understandings between a Beta and their Bonded circle.

It allows the Beta to have separate quarters away from the resting room and the right to request nights alone if they feel crowded, exhausted or simply want a change. This also provides the Submissive with a safe haven to return to if they wish to spend time away from the Alpha. When the Submissive claims this Right, the Beta often devotes their attention solely to the Submissive, leaving the care of the circle to the Alpha. During this time, the a favored Pareya might hold the temporary rank of a Beta, if needed. The Beta may take the time to strengthen and reaffirm the Beta-Submissive bond and whatever else their Submissive desires. Proof of their extraordinary focus and concentration will be shown here as the Submissive will literally become the center of their world when this right is invoked.

When Pareya enter the circle, based on their first interactions, the Beta will mediate between the protective instincts and the Submissive's right to test the new boundaries. They are an integral part of the bonding process as they also help to temper the Alpha's absolute authority so that all Bonded can properly adjust to the new addition.

When the Gheyo requests an override of authority from the Beta—to keep from following an Alpha's orders—the Beta can grant this and by doing so, shoulder the blame and responsibility for the Gheyo. They can also provide the same isolation and protection for the Gheyo that an Alpha would for the Submissive.

On the occasion of a Death Duel where the Alpha claims rights to the loss of the 'soul' and therefore excuses the Gheyo from blame when they participate at the Alpha's request, the Beta is exempt and cannot shoulder the 'guilt' from doing so. However, they can postpone the fight indefinitely until the Alpha is found to properly accept the responsibilities—in this way, the Beta is protected by the Alpha from the same loss of 'soul' as the Gheyo.

If the Alpha does not wish to assert their authority over a Gheyo for whatever reason, then the Beta can make the request on their behalf. Gheyos are more receptive to a request, rather than feeling ordered or required to, if the topic is sensitive.

* * *

**FORMING THE RANK OF BETA**

* * *

All Dragels are born as Submissives. Specific situations or events trigger the natural responses that shape them into other rankings. A Submissive that shows a tendency to mediate or play peacemaker between other individuals is a strong indicator that they are inclined as a Beta. Further indications of this will be increased physical size and weight, as well as a broader wingspan, if the inheritance is too early to call.

For a Dragel to have Beta tendencies following a natural course they will often shadow a Submissive or Alpha during their younger years, honing and perfecting their instinctive grasp of mediator. They may show their quiet authority by being able to talk down or talk back to an Alpha without incurring the Alpha's wrath or to convince a Submissive to change their mind or take another course of action. They are often the quiet, reliable, dependable ones amongst dragel young and very close to their Sire and bearer.

The Beta tendency is solidified when the dragel has no qualms of standing up to an Alpha and coherently reasoning them down to an acceptable point. The Beta nature can be called out and confirmed in a hostile situation where the Beta is forced to play mediator, fully knowing the stakes. This can be something as simple as a family gathering where tempers are short and political weight is thrown about or something as literal as a hostage situation. Betas can also change slowly overtime without requiring a situation, as their wings would show the change, the coloring shifting from peach and silver to colors respective of their given element. In addition, of course, they will also begin to show height and larger muscle structure.

Betas are the only ranking that does not require specific, brute force to solidify their rank. It is simply a permanent and deliberate shift in personality and magic. It is irreversible. Once a Beta, always a Beta, unless the Beta accepts the title of Rheyo and then there is a possibility that they may develop slightly more dominant instincts than the average Beta, but the ranking will remain the same.

* * *

**ADDING TO THE CIRCLE**

* * *

While a Submissive must initiate the first call for a mated circle, the Beta is free, like the Alpha to associate with other Dragels while single, regardless of elements, forms, classes, ranks and age. An Alpha planning their entire circle to the point where they have potential Bonded conversing and forging relationships with another, will usually have a specific Beta in mind, due to the importance of a strong triad for the Circle base. If the Beta disagrees with any potential Bonded, then the Alpha will seek alternatives.

A Beta can proposition a Submissive if they are comfortable enough with each other. This usually happens when the Submissive and Beta have been friends for some time. In such situations, the Submissive will ask the Beta to proposition their preferred Beta. This gives way to the reversal of a Submissive seeking out their potential Bonded and agreeing on the Alpha, wit the Beta's input. Either method is sufficient to solidifying the necessary triad for a new Circle.

Then through a display of physical, magical or intellectual prowess, a Beta will often catch a Submissive's attention through their negotiation skills or neutral temperament.

The Dragel Beta will not die from rejection, though they may become extremely depressed due to their easy-going nature. By showing the more tender side of their personality to a prospective Submissive, if rejected, the rejection is felt as a personal affront and the Beta withdraws to better handle it. They will usually hold to a five year mark of celibacy and solitariness after a rejection. Afterward, they will seek companionship in any form and then continue on.

It is noted that the Gheyo Duels are held every five years. As a Beta's preferred lover is of a Gheyo ranking, the five year cycle is quite convenient.

* * *

**DISCIPLINARY** **ACTIONS**

* * *

The Alpha will generally handle discipline for disruptive and disobedient behavior in their Bonded. The Beta's duty is to stand beside them and reinforce whatever punishment has been declared or to offer a specific comfort when an Alpha is too distraught or upset to do so.

Betas are far more subtle in their anger than any other Bonded ranking. However, their punishments can be just as or even more devious and memorable than that of an Alpha. They may employ the same warning signal as their Alpha—such as a pinch or a twist of the ear or nose—but they will handle each situation quite creatively.

A Beta's perpetual calmness may mask the reality that they are quite upset with their Bonded, if forced to the point where they must hand out a punishment. As such, it may be slightly more severe on account of the reality that it would have taken twice as much disobedience to warrant their physical acknowledgment.

Betas, like Alphas, have the ability to weight their voice with the inherent musical tinge that most Dragels are born with. The musical and magical weight demands that their Bonded listen and obey, especially in the face of potential danger.

Typical signs of a Beta's growing displeasure varies by element and dragel. Common reactions are :

In Earth Dragels, the characteristic golden eyes will steadily turn darker to an almost black. At that point, said Bonded had better run, hide and pray. Occasionally, if the Beta's dominant element is not earth, the eyes will lighten to a very pale gold color.

In Fire Dragels, the Beta will physically restrain the disobedient Bonded and warm their body temperature to a significant degree to warn of their displeasure. Hair or a specific limb may but into flame, but the flames can be any shade of red, orange or yellow. Blue flames are a sign of extreme displeasure and should be avoided at all costs.

In Air Dragels, they would chill or heat the air around the respective Bonded.

In Water Dragels, the Beta would likely pull water away from their Bonded to gain their attention and then continue the matter in more private quarters.

In Storm Dragels, as they tend to be more precise than all other elemental types of dragels, they may employ static electricity and a painful shock, akin to a stinging hex. This varies by dragel and is based on their emotional and magical levels at the time of casting.

In Shadow/Dark Dragels, they will steal their Bonded's voice by stealing their shadow. The matter will then be handled privately.


End file.
